Flame Dragon
Flame Dragon (炎龍 Enryū) is a dragon most famous for destroying villages and slaughtering its citizens. Personality Flame Dragon is shown to destroy and burn down villages without no apparent reason. Appearance Flame Dragon is a gigantic dragon, he has two big wings that he can easily use to fly in combat, he has bright golden eyes and very hard scales that even the best bullets can't go through. The Flame Dragon loses its arm from the rocket attack History The Flame Dragon is well known in the world killing the strongest Knights who cross his path or challenging. As he wiped out over 100's of Village was the world. At some point, as it was tamed by Giselle, the Flame Dragon had mated with a water dragon where it produced its two offsprings,Towato and Mowto, both of which Giselle keeps around her. Plot In Episode 3, a fire dragon attacks the JSDF convoy escorting the refugees who left Coda. Despite their firepower, including a .50 caliber machine gun, it doesn't seem hurt at all. Tuka awakens around that point, refers to and repeatedly points at her eye, prompting Youji to signal to his men to aim at it. Once they focus on the dragon's eye, they force it on the defensive long enough to fire a rocket at it. After Tuka Luna Marceau falls under the delusion that Yōji Itami is, in fact, her father as a reaction to PTSD, Yoji becomes convinced that the only way to end these delusions is to slay the dragon and avenge her father. Unfortunately, the JSDF is unable to deploy heavy forces, due to ongoing negotiations with the Kingdom of Elbe, which separated Alnus from the lands of the dark elves, where the Dragon resided. In response, Yoji goes AWOL, setting off in a vehicle armed with ten Panzerfaust-3s and a large amount of C-4, accompanied by Tuka, Lelei La Lelena, and Rory Mercury to slay the dragon himself. Youji's party, along with a group of dark elf warriors who have been trained by Yoji in the use of the Pzf-3, place a large amount of C-4 in the dragon's empty nest. However the group are ambushed by the Dragon as it returned, killing most of the dark elves. The dragon is finally killed by the combined strength of Lelei, Tuka, and Yoji. Lelei uses he magic to accelerate the swords of the fallen dark elves into the dragon's body, wounding it. Tuka then uses her lightning magic on the dragon as it steps over the C-4 laid by Yoji. The electric is channeled through the swords and the dragon's body, into the C-4 on the ground, setting off the charges in a massive explosion that kills the dragon. Shortly afterwards, Giselle, apostle of Hardy appears, revealing to have severely wounded Rory, and two have two smaller flame dragons on her side. Giselle attempts to use them to incapacitate Rory and kill the others, however, the JSDF, their negotiations with Elbe successful, arrive and attack the dragons with artillery fire and missiles launched from F-4 Phantoms and Cobra gunships, slaying both of them and incapacitating Giselle. Skills & Abilties The Flame Dragon is strong enough to, by the JSDF, be ranked A among the harmful animals found in the Special Area. *'Dragon Breath': Flame Dragon can spit out flames that can easily destroy villages. *'Immense Durability': Flame Dragon has scales strong enough to protect him even from the largest barrage of bullets. The Flame Dragon's scales rate on the Moh's hardness scale a 9, which is compareable to Tungsten. Additionally, they are only 1/7th the density of Tungsten, making them light for their volume so that flight isn't affected. *'Enhanced Senses': As Dragon has great has a very keen sense of smell, possesses exceptionally good hearing and with great eyesight seeing miles away with the able to track his food. *'Extremely Intelligent': As a Dragon he is able to remember weapons that could kill him. Trivia *In the Manga, the author may have made a mistake when explaining the hardness of the dragon scale. He explained it was comparable to Tungsten in hardness on the Mohs's hardness scale, but Tungsten is only 7.5 on the scale compared to 9 as claimed in the story. Category:Dragons Category:Flora and Fauna